


Alone

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More angst, Post-Canon, Some time in the future, break-up, now with added comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: ”Coming home to an empty house wasn’t the worst. Coming home to an empty house knowing why it was empty was what pulled Julian apart.“Completely reworked, to be found as "All Alone", also linked in the notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a challenge: Turn your music of shuffle and, for the duration of each title, write. When the music stops, so do you.  
> New version: [All Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265155)

Coming home to an empty house wasn’t the worst.

Coming home to an empty house knowing why it was empty yet again was what pulled Julian apart, day by day, hour by hour.

And Garak had had the gall to tell him he _imagined_ things or was too sensible, or that perhaps _he_ had ruined their marriage.

In a way, coming home early with flowers to catch him in bed with Kelak - Julian’s assistant, unbelievable! - had been a relieve.

No more lies.

But the bummer was coming home - on Earth, because Cardassia would barely take him before, and even less now that he wasn’t married to a citizen - knowing that it was Garak’s lack of love for him that destroyed their marriage.  
And the adoption.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New: Now with a fluffy ending!  
> More or less.  
> Less, come to think of it, since this isn´t the end. There´s more to come, people!

Of course, Garak couldn´t let it rest.  
Julian knew it had to be Garak. Who else would call him from Cardassia, who else would send big letters - so much to say by way of excuse, it seemed from the weight of actual, honest to creation paper - to his new house?  
They remained in a box under his table, resolutely unopened.

Julian tried to ignore it, of course. What else should he do?  
He also ignored all news, with their politics and treaties and talks of alliances reminding him too much of Elim. He even managed to ignore the kind calls of Cardassian ex-colleagues. And the questioning looks his earth friends threw his way. Kind of.

Okay, he might have had to throw one or two icy glares their way before they shut up, but really no more than that.  
Give or take a few rude words and gestures.

They all looked at him like they wanted to ask or, even worse, talk to him and reassure him of how everything was going to be fine.  
He didn't need their reassurances.

He managed just fine by ignoring the gaping hole in his heart. By ignoring the anger that sometimes made him long for a bar fight or the like, just to beat someone up.  
Ignoring worked perfectly.  
Until he woke up to reporters in front of his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don´t kill me, everyone! xD  
> There will be the promised comfort. I have actually written out more chapters already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and welcome back! I missed some time in posting - it was a rather busy time - but the next few chapters should come in quick succession. If anyone wants to see some special scenes - maybe even a flashback - or wants to add their two cents on how the problems could be resolved, I’m all ears!  
> Otherwise, it is probably going to be pretty straight-forward from now on.  
> Well, as straightforward as their lives will ever be... But blieve me, they will get a happy ending. Maybe not the one you imagined, but they will.

Elim - no, brain, [i]Garak[/i] - and he had seen surprisingly little press given Garak’s rather high position in the government and his involvement with a non-Cardassian.

While he was still standing half frozen in the door, flashes of light and shouted questions jolted Julian back into the present.

”Mister Bashir, why did you leave councillor Garak?“  
”Mister Bashir, is it true that you don’t want a disabled partner?“  
”Did you truly stop the adoption process?”

What... what the hell?  
Julian did the only thing he could think of doing: He slammed the door closed in the reporters‘ faces.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265155) by [Person_with_a_cool_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name)




End file.
